Concerning Incident FS-RD-DC
by LadySilvermist
Summary: After Incident FS-RD-DC, records searched indicated that the subjects responsible resided in a domicile near the FS-RD-DC ground Zero. Upon searching the domicile, the enclosed document was recovered.


_The following is a letter found in a Journal after incident FS-RD-DC, which re-opened a portal herafter refered to as 'The Rip'. The incident took place aprox. 7 months after project EQUESTRIAN went into full effect. Because of the extensive damage and high body count resulting from incident FS-RD-DC, project EQUESTRIA was terminated and will never be retried. All data was destroyed and all remaining subjects were returned to their homes._

When they first broke the wall, we were unconcerned. Different dimensions was not a new concept to us, because Twi had published a report detailing her adventures in the deminsion she called Humania. By the Her account, they were freindly creatures, though their walk was funny and their food strange.

I guess these must be humans of a different sort, from a different plane.

When they spilled into our world from The Rip, they stayed humans, which we thought was rather odd considering that when Twilight had gone through the mirror into Humania, she had become human. This lends credence to my theory that they are from a different plane.

That, and their seemingly limitless cruelty.

They sent in men with guns first.

Oh, Celestia, but I remember them.

Long, metal tubes that shot fire and metal and sound and left an acrid, smoky smell behind, like tiny canons.

The first to die was Applejack.

When they spilled through the rift, shouting and demanding everypony "stand down", Applejack stepped forward.

"Hey, now, jest you hold yer horses!" i remmber her saying as they leveled their guns at her. "Yah caint jest barge in and tell everypony tah git down!"

"Halt! Return to your previous position, _thats an ORDER._" This came from the one near the front, with the most decorations on his uniform.

"NOW SEE HERE-" Applejack began, but then there was a bang and a flash, and she just...fell down, her mouth still open like she was going to scold them. A bloodspot bloomed on her chest and spilled into a puddle under her, and everyone began wailing.

It was chaos.

They rounded up everyone within range, and Twilight only had a few moments to get a message to Princess Celestia before they captured her.

They dragged us through The Rip.

I cant presume to truly know anyones fate, but I've heard stories.

I've heard that Unicorns are being used to create power, with metal coils secured to their horns draining their magic. Its supposedly painful.

I've heard of them trying to create Alicorns by forcibly breeding Unicorns and Pegasi and, when that failed...I don't want to recount this, but i must: they would remove the wings from a living Pegasi and attempt to sew them onto a living Unicorn. They had success with only one pair, the Cake twins. They sewed Pounds wings to poor little Pumpkin.

I say 'sucess', but it was only a sucess in that the twins survived the operation and the wings took, rather than rotting.

Pumpkin could not move the wings, nor did it strengthen her magic to Alicorn levels.

Pound started screaming when he was clear headed enough to see what had been done.

After a while, Pumpkin started screaming too.

No one has news on if they ever stopped.

Celestia and Luna are reported to be safe, The Rip having closed before Canterlot could be invaded. There are also tales of Twilight and Spike having escaped not long after the close of The Rip.

They're supposedly communicating with Celestia and trying to re-open The Rip.

The rumor is they're coming to free us all.

The Pegasi and Earth ponies not being experimented on were sold, both as slaves and as pets.

As slaves on farms, there have been reports of...

Horses.

We never beleived in horses.

Oh but Celestia help us all, they were real.

Horribly tall, with long, gaunt faces. They dont speak...we dont think they can. They're used to plow and haul things, and they're kept in tiny stalls in the barn when they aren't working.

Its horrible.

As pets, its a little easier.

We have beds, and food, and company. They usually put us in pairs, with the humans selling us touting the benifits of having two of us.

They say we are happier in pairs.  
The truth is, we are just less scared.

Pegasi sold as slaves to farms are tethered to the ground by steel cables, long enough to fly up and control weather but strong enough to prevent escape.

Those sold as pets dont need to be tethered.

We know if we fly away, we will only be captured and forced into slavery.

My only comfort is that I was paired off with Rainbow Dash when we were sold.

The man who bought us is very kind and thoughtful.

He bought me a Rabbit when he heard Rainbow Dash and I discussing (sobbing over, really) our pets from back home.

He offered to get Dashie a turtle.

She wont talk to him, she just stares and flares her wings, taking a fighting stance.

He says he understands that she doesnt like him very much, even though he was simply trying to be kind when he bought us and spare us the horror of becoming farm ponies.

I dont like him much either, to be truthful. This whole experience has hardened me, and some days I feel more like when I was Discorded than anything else.

Speaking of Discord, I've got his summoning spell.

Next week, our owner intends to take us to a 'playdate' with a freind of his who somehow managed to aqquire, of all ponies, Trixie.

He told us her magic was considered small so she was sold as a pet rather than used for power.

It only takes a tiny spark of magic to summon Discord.

Come next week, we will burn this world, regardless of whether or not Twilight is alive and plotting to open The Rip.

It does not matter if we ever make it home.

I have been displaced, my freinds tortured and my animals taken.

I have been uprooted from my world.

My Princesses are too far to help.

Applejack is dead.

I WILL WATCH THIS WORLD BURN.

To those who have suffered, this will be...a kindness.

Sincerely, Fluttershy, One of the Remaining Elelments of Harmony


End file.
